


A Day In The Life

by Wle0416



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wle0416/pseuds/Wle0416
Summary: This was completely inspired by a few of the Vlambase pictures from the past few weeks. It's domestic Malex in all their glory.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	A Day In The Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I love the Vlambase pictures and decided to make a little fic based around the ones of the two of them being adorable together! I just couldn't help myself.

"What do you mean I hog all the covers?"

"I mean exactly what I said," Michael said as he took a small sip of the Colombian blend Isobel had gifted him and Alex when they officially moved in together last month. "I go to sleep nice and warm under the blankets, and I wake up with nothing on me. Literally."

Alex shook his head before pouring himself a cup of the steaming hot blend. "Maybe you should stop sleeping naked then."

Michael pretended to choke on his coffee, which pulled a laugh out of his beau. "As if, Manes. What did you say the other night? Michael, I love waking up to your hot, naked body every morning."

"Ha! I've never said that a day in my life," Alex said through a smile.

"But I know it's what you're thinking."

Alex shrugged his shoulder as if to say 'touché' and took his customary seat at the table to drink his coffee and peruse his emails. Michael opted for his spot on the kitchen counter, where he leaned back against the cabinets, content to watch his love in relative silence and take in the rich smells permeating throughout the kitchen.

This was Michael's favorite time of the day. He and Alex just existing in mundane normalcy was something he could have never imagined a year ago or even six months ago, but Michael loved how comfortable things were between them. Except for this nagging blanket issue that was leaving Michael's tooshie ice cold every morning.

"So, about this whole cover issue," Michael said sing-songy after a few minutes had passed.

Alex looked from his phone and sat back in his chair. He was only wearing a black robe and nothing underneath; his crutch leaned up against the table. There was a splattering of chest hair peeking out behind the silk, and his hair was sticking up in all the wrong places but damn if he wasn't the sexiest person Michael ever had the pleasure of loving.

"I'll try to be more cognizant of your need for more covers," Alex replied. "You could also just steal them back, you know."

"I would never steal from you, babe. I love you too much." Michael smirked, and he saw Alex fight back a grin, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth. "God, you're so hot. Why are you so hot?"

"You flatter me," Alex said as he gingerly got up and grabbed his crutch. He made his way over to Michael and took the mug out of his hands to take a sip.

"I see you would steal from me, though," Michael half-whispered before the two men started laughing in unison.

Alex leaned in to give Michael a quick peck, but Michael deepened the kiss before Alex could retreat. He'd realized many moons ago that little hello and goodbye kisses were never enough with Alex and that unless they had an audience, he couldn't settle for a less than a proper kiss.

Lucky for him these days, he and his boyfriend were on the same page.

"Hey, Guerin," Alex spoke breathlessly after he finally broke free from Michael's eager lips.

Michael could only nod.

"I really do love waking up to your hot, naked body every morning."

"I knew it!" Michael exclaimed before his mouth was covered with the distinct taste of expensive coffee and Alex Manes.

***

After some adult activities in the kitchen that involved whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and a lot of screaming, they showered, and then deep-cleaned said kitchen before having some lunch.

It was a gorgeous day for winter in New Mexico, and instead of spending the day inside attending to some housework, Michael had suggested they put on some hoodies and enjoying the sunlight outside.

"Can you bring me out a peach?" Alex called to Michael from his seat on the patio.

A few minutes later, Alex watched Michael walk outside with his coffee mug and Alex's peach, and he was tempted to pinch himself. There were random times he would look at Michael and marvel at the fact that they were together and planning a future. But even more than that, they were happy. Truly, stupidly happy and in love with one another and their life.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Michael asked after handing Alex his peach and sitting down on the opposite patio chair.

"I wasn't staring," Alex partially lied.

"I know what staring looks like. But it's usually me staring at you," Michael said with a grin.

"Hey, I stare at you all the time, too. It's not just you." Alex bit into his peach and saw the way Michael's eyes immediately landed on his lips.

"I thought you just said you weren't staring?"

Alex shook his head slowly and continued chewing, as Michael sneered before taking a long sip of his coffee.

They stayed like that for a while, legs crossed and conversation light, as they found peace in the piercing sun and chilly wind gusts that hit their faces.

"You ever wonder how we got so lucky?" Alex asked, eyes closed, and head tipped back. He sensed Michael shifting in his seat a few inches away and heard the thump of his mug hitting the glass table between them.

"I don't know if I'd ever say my life was real lucky," Michael remarked softly. "Yours either."

Alex opened his eyes and moved his head a fraction to see Michael peering over at him under his pink hat. "But everything led us here. To each other."

"It did," Michael said gradually as if thinking it over. "You know I sometimes don't believe this is my life. Like I'm stable with my job and going back to school soon. Max and Isobel are good, and my relationship with them is stronger than ever. And you. Not only do I have you in my life, but you love me. And all this. We have a home, and it's just…I don't know."

"It's lucky, Michael," Alex said, smiling joyfully. "Not everyone gets to have what we have."

"You're right, but it feels like more than luck. It feels like fate. Like destiny."

Alex sat up straighter to take another bite of his forgotten peach, and Michael picked up his coffee, which had to be ice cold by now.

"There's no way that coffee is any good," Alex said through a bite.

"You worry about your peach and let me worry about my coffee," Michael responded cheekily before taking a long sip and looking right into Alex's soul.

Alex narrowed his eyes and threw him a youthful look, complete with pouty lips, before Michael pulled the cup away from his mouth with a disgusted grimace.

"Yeah. That was nasty."

"I knew it."

***

Bedtime came early for the boys since it was Sunday, and they both had to be up before seven am on Monday morning.

After making his way through his nighttime routine, Alex walked into the bedroom and found Michael laid across the white duvet in a pair of his greyish silk pajamas that he rarely ever wore. He looked like a dream with his curls splayed across the bed and a boyish grin affixed to his mouth.

"What's this about?" Alex asked incredulously, sitting down on the bed next to him and running his fingers down Michael's arm to feel the material on his fingertips.

"I know you like in my natural state, but I was looking on your side of the closet for that Dashboard shirt of yours I love, and I saw these, and I wanted to see how they feel," Michael replied, snuggling into Alex's touch.

"And how do they feel?"

"Heavenly," Michael groaned.

Alex laughed and then got up wordlessly to rummage around his closet. He returned a minute later with a familiar set of pajamas in his hand. "So, funny story. I got those months ago, and I've never worn them. Then Greg got me this identical pair for my birthday, which I've also never worn."

"Oh my god. Well, you have to wear them now!" Michael exclaimed gleefully, sitting on his elbows to watch the show as Alex changed out of his sweatpants and into the silky-smooth night set.

After taking off his prosthesis and tying off the pants' end, Alex leaned back on the bed, shoulder to shoulder with Michael looking up at the ceiling.

"These actually do feel amazing."

"Right?" Michael rolled over to the nightstand on his side of the bed and pulled out the matching Nintendo gaming devices they'd gotten a few weeks ago. "Want to play a couple of rounds of Super Mario brothers?"

Alex rolled over onto his stomach and stuck his hand out. "Yeah, sure."

Michael handed him his device and then leaned back onto Alex, his head snuggled nicely in the dip of his lower back.

They stayed like that for over an hour, totally engrossed in their games and shouting obscenities now and then when something didn't go their way. Sleep eventually won out after Alex got stuck on a level he couldn't complete.

"Oh, here," Alex said before reaching down on his side of the bed and pulling a thick wool blanket out from underneath. "Just in case I turn into the blanket thief again, though I really am going to try not to."

"Dammit, Alex," Michael said into the darkness. He took the blanket and pulled it into his chest before invading Alex's space and kissing the life out of him.

"It's just an extra blanket, baby."

"Nah, it's more than that."

They snuggled up close and tight like they did every night before they eventually drifted to their respective sides in the middle of the night, except this night Michael was fully clothed, and they were a tangled mess of limbs and fiber.

"I think you were right," Michael whispered just seconds before Alex fell into a deep slumber. "I'm damn lucky."

Alex let out a relaxed sigh. "Mmm. I knew it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
